


Time and the River

by orphan_account



Series: Vesskarverse [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: au_bingo, Gen, Girls with Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River Song tracks the Doctor again, this time near the London Eye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and the River

**Author's Note:**

> au_bingo square: wildcard (personal history changed)
> 
> This story inspired the Vesskarverse; [this story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/268212/) is the Vesskarverse compliant version.

The Doctor landed his TARDIS near the London Eye. When he opened the door there was a gun in his face.  


“Hello, sweetie.” The would-be assassin’s voice was low and sinister.

“Hello! I’m the Doctor. And I’m not quite fond of guns”—

“Shh, Doctor. I’m here to kill you. I’m amazed I found you. The Time Lords said you had curly hair and a green jacket. Apparently that’s not the case now.”

“I think you’re confusing yourself with myself. You’re here to kill me? I don’t even know who you are.”

“Rivgeitmosongvesskar. I’m from Gallifrey. And _we_ are among the last of the Time Lords.”

“You’re not the Rani?”

“Who’s the Rani?”

The Doctor had a dumbfounded look on his face. “Rivgeitmosongvesskar—can I call you River instead?”

“No.”

"River, how did you get here? I locked all of you in a time lock during the Time War. No one could get out. I’ll admit, I did lock some dear friends of mine in that lock. Romana. Leela. K-9. But no one else could have escaped that time lock. _No one._ ”

“You’d be surprised at the Time Lords who did manage to escape.”

“The Time Lords sent a distress call to any Time Lord that managed to escape Gallifrey before the war. I had heard of tales of a great Doctor who took an antiquated TARDIS from Gallifrey in my youth. So when the Time War began, I stole my own TARDIS and flew to many planets throughout time. I just happened to fly by Gallifrey when I heard the call. And here I am.”

“What are you going to get if you kill me off? All my other regenerations? It’s not like you can take me back to Gallifrey and get me to open the time lock because I’ll be dead.”

“Oh, sweetie, I’ll find a way to free the Time Lords from the Time War. I don’t need your magical key to free the Time Lords. I’ll get an Earth bomb to shatter the lock.”

“An Earth bomb could _never_ work on the lock.”

“And if that doesn’t work, I’ll find devices and people who can unlock the lock. And, with you out of the way, the Time Lords can come to Earth and populate it.”

“Killing every human being on the planet.”

“Exactly. Who needs humans that die at a paltry age of 115 at most when you can have a planet filled with Time Lords that don’t die for thousands of years?”

“Who needs humans, River? This planet needs humans. It doesn’t need any more Time Lords, and it certainly does not need _you._ ”

The Doctor grabbed River’s gun and threw it in the River Thames. River ran towards a tree that seemed out of place in the space in front of the London Eye. The Doctor was able to run in front of her towards the tree, which happened to be her TARDIS. Once inside, the Doctor was able to get under her console and yank the chameleon circuit with his bare hands. River tried to block his way out of her TARDIS.  The Doctor was able to get by her.  He ran close enough to the Thames to throw the chameleon circuit in the river. By the time River was able to get to the river the circuit could not be seen.

“Good luck meeting your new neighbours.”

The Doctor went back in his TARDIS and disappeared as River looked frantically in the Thames for any sign of the circuit.


End file.
